wyntergemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chrysanthemum Stone
Chrysanthemum Stone, '''nicknamed Chrys, is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. A mysterious Gem who is looking for their own identity, but ends up copying others to fit in. Appearance Chrysanthemum Stone's form is humanoid, but featureless. Their body is a slightly transparent dark green blob with a gray tear drop shaped light inside. They have no real hands or feet. Rather, they've been replaced by pointed white crystals that trail up their arms and leg. Chrys has a mirror for a face. Their gemstone is located where their naval would be. Personality Chrysanthemum Stone is adaptable and flexible. They are able to make quick decisions and easily change themselves to fit in with the environment. However, due to Chrys lack of identity, they are never consistent. They always flip-flop, willing drop one personality and find another to use. This also means their opinions radically change and are never consistent. It's hard for them to make friends. Having no trust in being themselves, Chrys thinks copying others will help them build a personality. This is why their physical form resembles a blank slate with no facial features. Chrys is very shy and sensitive. Despite wanting to, they get nervous in social settings. They also don't like being called out for copying others, even when it's justified. When they get upset, large crystals grow on their physical form, even when assuming an identity. Chrys refuses to talk unless they've assumed an identity. Abilities Chrysanthemum Stone has standard Gem abilities. On their own, Chrysanthemum Stone doesn't have any combat or fighting experience. But their special ability gives them the advantage to adopt combat skills on the spot. Unique Abilities: * '''Copycat: A very unique ability not seen among Gem kind, Chrys is able to copy another Gem, person, animal, object, and etc. This is accomplished by Chrys staring at their desired target. When it is reflected onto their mirror face, they'll immediately turn into that thing. They will be to look, sound, and act like the thing they copied almost perfectly. Chrys will still inherit a black and white color scheme in their disguised form. They can copy only one thing at a time, but can switch to another easily. Once Chrys copies another opponent, they immediately lose the knowledge and power gained from the last target. ** Weapon and Ability Inheritance: A perk to Chrys' copy ability is inheriting the weapons and abilities from the targets they copy. There are some exceptions. They are unable to copy resistant abilities and are still vulnerable to ailments, such as fire or electricity. The copied weapons and abilities will also take the form of crystals. ** Mirroring: Chrys can copy their target's exact movements as long as they face their target. They are able to learn and replicate the fighting style of their opponent as well. * Crystal Formation: Chrys is able to grow large white crystals on their physical form. This mostly happens as a response to stress or upset. History Chrysanthemum Stone is a mystery, even to themselves. The first thing they can remember is being at the bottom of the Earth's ocean floor. With nothing else to do, they tried searching for their identity. They figured out their copying ability by trying to observe sea life. When they discovered humans and saw how complex they were, Chrys started copying them instead. For years, they've struggled trying to figure out who they were. Because they couldn't figure out who they are they inherited the identities of other people instead. Chrys has never been satisfied and continues to find the perfect person to copy. Trivia * Chrysanthemum Stone is neither corrupted or defective, despite their physical form being unstable. https://twitter.com/wyntergems/status/942467444429479937 * Chrysanthemum Stone was made for gemsona-hq's December gemsona challenge. Gemology * Chrysanthemum stone, also called flower stone, is a rock mixture. * Its chemical composition is variable as it's made up of multiple minerals, but the combination is never the same. ** The black or sometimes brown rock base is usually made of limestone, dolomite, clay gypsum, or porphyry. ** The white patterns comes from crystals of celestine, calcite, feldspar, andalusite, dolomite, or chalcedony. * The rock was formed from fine-grained sediments deposited at the bottom of an ocean millions of years ago. * Best source for chrysanthemum stones are from China. * Chrysanthemum stone is considered an ornamental stone and highly prized for its floral crystal patterns. * Metaphysically, chrysanthemum stone is the stone of wealth, honor, and harmonious change. It helps create harmony, strengthen character, give courage decisions and to leave one’s comfort zone, and be open to new opportunities. ** It also contributes luck, build relationships, eliminate jealousy, overcoming prejudges, narrow mindedness, resentment and animosity. Gemstone Gallery I-Cast-No-Reflection.png Chrys-and-Fish-full.png|Chrysanthemum Stone mimicking a koi fish. Chrys-Sheet.png|Chrysanthemum Stone's character sheet. Copycat-the-Copycatter.png|Chrysanthemum Stone copying Hackmanite. tumblr_p19vd2SHoI1r2mu2xo1_1280.png|Chrysanthemum Stone concept art. References Category:Wyntergems Category:Rocks Category:MGC Gems Category:Green Category:Gems Category:Other Gems